(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot and a sewing machine using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a presser foot and a sewing machine using the same for home or industrial use having an advantage of producing an enhanced quality of the final sewed product by preventing damage and/or a defect thereof by rapidly cooling a needle moving at a high speed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a sewing machine is an apparatus for sewing materials such as leathers, clothes, papers, etc. Such a sewing machine includes a head installed with a sewing mechanism, a table for sewing a work material (e.g., clothes) thereon, and a driving apparatus (e.g., a motor) that produces power for the sewing machine. The head is installed with, for example, a needle bar holding a needle and moving up and down with the needle, a shuttle race cross-engaging upper and lower threads for each back and forth movement of the needle, a thread take-up device pulling the upper thread up to above the work material in accordance with the lower thread when the cross-engagement with the lower thread is finished, and a feed dog mechanism feeding the work material.
The needle of the sewing machine vertically moves at a very high speed for sewing a work material, and the needle is subjected to a high heat produced by friction with the work material. In more detail, according to a conventional sewing machine, the work material may be locally melted by the needle heated to a high temperature by the friction, especially when the work material being sewn is formed of a thermally weak material. In this case, the melted bit of the work material may stick to the needle and come out of the work material with the movement of the needle, such that the surface of the work material may become dotted with leavings of the melted bits solidified thereon, thereby producing defects of the sewed product.
In a more specific example, when a cap is manufactured with a visor core made of a synthetic resin material, the visor core, which is thermally weak, is locally melted by the needle heated to a high temperature, and melted bits thereof come out of the cap such that the surface of the cap may be stained with the leavings of the melted bits of the synthetic resin. Such leavings may not be easily blown off by highly pressurized air, and thus defective products may finally be produced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.